Aun no!
by Day Lynn Leery
Summary: Miedos y Dudas aun no es tiempo, podra dar ese paso aunque no este lista... Feliz Cumpleaños Sams Brok esta es tu sorpresa felicidades... xoxo...


**Hola a todo FF aquí les traigo una nueva historia es un ONE-SHOT ya que hoy 04 de julio es el cumpleaños de una personita muy querida e importante en mi vida, gracias por haber nacido y por ser mi amiga felicidades hermosa para ti espero de guste te quiero mucho.**

**Título: Aun no!**

**By: Day Lynn Leery**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games, no me pertenece asi como tampoco los grandiosos personajes, todo es de la magnífica Suzanne Collins y doy gracias por crearlos...**

**Dedicado: A mi mejor amiga Sams Brok, espero te guste te quiero mucho mucho y gracias por tu amistad incondicional es tu regalo de cumpleaños espero que hoy te la pases muy bien pero muy bien y aunque no estoy contigo físicamente para darte tu abrazo jijij sabes que te quiero mucho y te deseo lo mejor felicidades amiga de mi vida mucha felicidades... **

* * *

**Aun no!**

En un día de verano, dentro del bosque, que mas podría pedir es algo maravilloso, sentir la yerba entre mis pies, rozar el agua del lago con los dedos y refrescarme un poco.

Es más de medio día y se siente mucho calor, he estado desde temprano cazando no podía dormir…

*****Flasback*****

La noche anterior discutí con Peeta -odio hacerlo- el no entiende que no puedo estar con él, de esa manera aun no… aunque siento en mí, la necesidad de hacerlo, lo quiero y deseo pero… es muy pronto no estoy segura tengo miedo y eso se que a él le duele pero no me puede ayudar a un no.

*****Fin flasback*****

Tengo ya en mi bolsa de caza varias presas limpias y listas para cocinarse, no pienso comerlas, así que se las dejare a Sae.

Me recuesto un poco sobre el pasto, a la sombra de un árbol cerca del lago, pienso en todos mis miedos y las dudas que crecen en mi cada vez que estoy con Peeta, lo quiero eso lo sé, no podría vivir sin él, pienso en aquella vez en el que casi lo pierdo por haber chocado con el campo de fuerza y si no hubiera sido por Finnick el estuviera muerto y yo lo estuviera en vida, sin él dejo escapar una lagrimas al recordar eso. Le amo sí que lo amo, pero no es tiempo aun de demostrarlo poco a poco se dará el paso pero aun no es tiempo.

No sé en qué momento de mis pensamientos me quede dormida, pero el aroma de algo delicioso me despierta y abro los ojos lentamente me doy cuenta que sigo debajo del árbol, pero hay algo diferente es mas tarde de lo que pensé así que me incorporo y fijo mi vista hacia el lago y ahí en la orilla esta él, mi chico del pan… arreglando un pequeño picnic para los dos…

El se gira y yo lo contemplo, como si no lo hubiera visto en mucho tiempo, el solo me regala una sonrisa ladeada que sabe que me encanta y se acerca sigilosamente a mí, para ayudarme a incorporar y regresar hacia donde él estaba, me levanto y sin más deposita un dulce beso en mis labios yo cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por ese maravilloso contacto entre los dos, lame un poco mi labio superior para poderse abrir paso entre mi boca y yo lo permito, porque lo deseo tanto como se que el también.

Nos besamos por varios minutos, hasta que los besos se vuelven salvajes y pasionales para darle paso a los mordiscos y caricias furtivas las cuales me vuelven loca, pero lo detengo separándome de él con algo de brusquedad… me repito en mi cabeza aun no es tiempo…

Nos acercamos al lago y comemos lo que el trajo para los dos, deliciosos bollos de queso y manzanas con queso de cabra, fresas y chocolate y una botella de vino espumoso, que según él, Haymitch le regalo; comemos todo sin decirnos ninguna palabra solo las miradas que nos damos hablan por sí solas.

Hasta que Peeta, rompe el silencio y me pide disculpas por lo ocurrido hace unos minutos, yo lo tomo de las manos y le acaricio la mejilla y le digo que no se preocupe, que no hay problema, que lo amo… pero aun no es tiempo…

El me mira con sus dulces ojos azul mar y puedo ver el ellos un deje de tristeza y confusión, pero los calmo con un dulce beso sobre ellos y le digo que lo amo y que nunca lo olvide que se quede conmigo y él responde –siempre- y así nos abrazamos y nos besamos hasta que el atardecer cae sobre nosotros, lo admiramos con esos destellos naranja que tanto se que le gustan, el sol se refleja en sus pestañas y cabello como pequeñas chispas de fuego y pienso que es el hombre más guapo y sexy que pude haber conocido…

Hundo mi cara en su cuello y escucho el latido de su corazón acelerado, el cual es la melodía más hermosa que jamás he escuchado y sin más empiezo a cantar, tiene tanto tiempo que no canto, pero no es difícil, él se separa un poco y me observa embelesado por que se que le gusta escucharme, siempre le ha gustado y sé que por mi canto él se enamoro de mi siendo tan niño.

Canto, canto para él, como nunca lo hice y al terminar lo beso apasionadamente como nunca antes, como si no hubiera un mañana.

Me dejo llevar por las nuevas sensaciones que experimento, él es mi fuego y mi pasión y sé que sin él nunca podre ser la misma, él es todo para mí y sé que a partir de hoy ya no podre esconder nada porque quiero proteger su alma, porque esta vez ya no hay nada que temer.

Y juro que a partir de hoy el será el dueño de todos y cada uno de mis secretos porque él es todo para mí y no sé como podre sobrevivir sin él, porqué es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida te lo juro… mi amor… y sé que ya es tiempo.

* * *

Hola a todos los que me siguen en esta locuras de mi mente jijij primero que nada les debo una gran disculpa por no actualizar Fuego Eterno les prometo que pronto estara listo el capitulo, ya solo quedan dos capitulos asi que no se desesperen pronto terminara la angustia he tenido unos problemillas inesperados pero pronto actualizare.

Este One-shot esta dedicado especialmente a mi mejor amiga Sams Brok por su cumple el cual es el dia de hoy 04 de Julio y como no puedo darle un regalo fisicamente como a mi me gustaria y no es por cuestion de dinero si no porque estamos muy lejos y nos separan 1,032.08 km jiji (si investigue el km) es por eso me mejor le regalo algo que salio de mimente y corazon jijij muchas felicidades de nuevo amiga y que hoy sea un dia fenomenal. Te quiero mucho no lo olvides, besos y abrazos.

Y ya saben si les gusta dejenme un Rw okis saludo xoxo...


End file.
